You're My Everything
by Park Young Rin
Summary: Kau mencintainya. Bukan karena kesempurnaannya. Tetapi karena kesederhanaannya. Dan dia mencintaimu. Bukan karena kesempurnaanmu. Tetapi karena kau mencintainya sebagaimana dirinya ada. A HitsuHina Fict for Seo Young-pyon and Vivariation Bleach.


**Young Rin's Headnote**: Oh yeah! I'm back to my old Fandom.. xDDD Jadi inget waktu dulu masih jaman jadi author baru.. hahaha

Sebuah FanFict untuk Vivariation Bleach yang diadakan oleh pyon saya, Himeka, anak saya red-deimon-beta, dan teman-teman yang lain (Shina & Faria onnie) *liriklirik* dan ini juga merupakan fanfic balasan untuk pyon saya atas fanfict indahnya yang berjudul You're My Endless Love. Yahh.. Saya hanya menghargainya dan menyalurkan hasrat saya untuk menulis.. :P

Kali ini saya mencoba menggunakan cara pandang orang kedua setelah melihat karya milik Faria onnie dan Kazu yang menggunakan 2nd POV, tiba-tiba saja saya ingin membuatnya.. :PP

Saran dari saya nih, kalo baca, sambil dengerin lagunya The Grace yang My Everything ya! Lagunya bagus banget!

Enjoy reading!

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Kau—Hitsugaya Toushirou, menolehkan kepalamu dan bola mata turkoismu membulat ketika melihat sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagimu berlari ke arahmu. Kau menghentikan langkahmu dan menunggu.

Menunggu gadis itu sampai di dekatmu. Menunggu gadis manis berambut hitam itu.

"Ada apa, Hinamori?" tanyamu segera setelah gadis itu berhasil mencapaimu. Kau membiarkan gadis itu terdiam sesaat untuk menarik napasnya. Membiarkan gadis itu memenuhi kebutuhan paru-parunya akan oksigen.

"_Okaasan_ mengajak Hitsugaya-kun ke rumah. Apa Hitsugaya-kun lupa hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku disini sebelum pindah ke Seoul?"

Kau mendengus kesal. Tentu saja kau mengingatnya. Gadis itu sudah membicarakan hal itu berkali-kali. Dan sebenarnya, kau tak ingin mengingatnya.

Karena berarti kau akan berpisah dengannya. Gadis manis bernama Hinamori Momo itu.

"Aku tidak lupa." Gadis itu hanya perlu jawaban singkat. Begitulah pikirmu.

Langsung saja kau merangkul gadis itu, membawanya ke dalam sebuah kehangatan cinta. Seakan menegaskan, bahwa gadis ini milikmu dan tak ada yang boleh mengambilnya darimu.

"Ayo pulang."

* * *

You're My Everything

Park Young Rin

Present

~A _Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo story_~

Bleach © Kubo Tite

Summary: Kau mencintainya. Bukan karena kesempurnaannya. Tetapi karena kesederhanaannya. Dan dia mencintaimu. Bukan karena kesempurnaanmu. Tetapi karena kau mencintainya sebagaimana dirinya ada. A HitsuHina Fict for Seo Young-pyon and Vivariation Bleach.

* * *

Kau mematut dirimu di depan cermin. Memastikan bahwa kau tidak kurang apapun. Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanmu, kau segera keluar dari kamarmu dan menguncinya. Setelah itu kau beranjak menuju dapur untuk menegak air minum. Air minum selalu membuatmu merasa lebih baik.

Dan kau segera keluar dari dapur tanpa lupa mematikan lampu-lampunya dan memakai sepatu hitam favoritmu. Segera setelah kau memakainya dengan benar, kau keluar dan mengunci pintu masuk utama menuju apartment pribadimu itu.

Angin malam yang dingin menyapamu begitu kau keluar dari lobby gedung apartment besarmu. Tapi kau tetap cuek dan berjalan terus, tampaknya mantel yang kaupakai malam ini cukup tebal sampai-sampai kau tidak kedinginan.

Kau berjalan melewati Shibuya. Salah satu tempat favoritmu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama gadismu di waktu senggang.

Dan tiba-tiba saja kau berhenti di depan etalase sebuah toko. Ada sebuah barang yang tiba-tiba menarik perhatianmu. Setelah beragumen sendiri, akhirnya kau memilih untuk masuk.

Kau menunjukkan pada sang penjaga toko benda yang kau inginkan itu dan pelayan itu segera mengambilnya dan membungkusnya. Kau memilih-milih beberapa kertas kado yang mungkin saja akan disukai gadismu yang bernama Hinamori Momo itu. Setelah memilih kertas kado sederhana berwana peach—warna favorit kekasihmu, kau segera memberikannya pada penjaga toko itu dan memintanya untuk membungkus kado itu dengan kertas pilihanmu.

"Tolong bungkus dengan ini." Pintamu. Pelayan toko yang tampak sebaya denganmu itu mengangguk dan menerima kertas itu dan segera membungkusnya. Membuat kotak polos pembungkus hadiahmu tadi tampak lebih indah.

Setelah selesai, pelayan tadi segera memberikannya padamu dan kau mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayarnya. Setelah kau menerima uang kembaliannya, kau segera keluar dari toko itu dan berlari karena jam sudah menunjukkan bahwa kau akan terlambat jika kau tidak segera ke rumah kekasihmu itu.

* * *

Kau—Hitsugaya Toushirou. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang kurang darimu. Wajahmu yang luar biasa tampan, kejeniusanmu, kerendahan hatimu walaupun kau adalah putra penerus perusahaan otomotif milik ayahmu dan harta orang tuamu yang melimpah yang memuatmu mampu membeli apapun yang kau mau dalam sekejap mata, kemandirianmu—tidak ada lagi yang perlu meragukannya. Terhitung sudah kau tinggal sendiri di Tokyo selama hampir 6 tahun. Karena kau memang menginginkannya, lepas dari pengawasan orang tuamu, kau juga seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dan ramah, membuatmu tidak kesepian karena ada banyak teman-teman yang mengagumimu.

Seharusnya dengan segala kesempurnaanmu itu kau bisa memilih wanita manapun yang kau inginkan. Wanita sempurna dengan wajah yang menawan ataupun gadis kaya raya yang tidak akan segan-segan membelikanmu mobil sport mewah hanya untuk hadiah kejutan di hari Valentine.

Tetapi tidak.

Kau malah memilih gadis sederhana bernama Hinamori Momo. Gadis yang langsung mengikatmu dalam indahnya cinta sejak pertemuan pertama kalian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Gadis manis berambut hitam dan bermata cokelat dari kalangan biasa. Gadis yang menjerat hatimu. Membuatmu tidak bisa meninggalkannya sejengkalpun. Kau ingin melindunginya. Hanya itu yang kau inginkan.

Karena kau mencintainya.

Dan dia—Hinamori Momo. Gadis manis dengan kemampuan eksakta yang biasa saja. Dia seperti gadis biasa lainnya. Gadis-gadis remaja yang akan berlomba-lomba membuat cokelat Valentine bagi lelaki yang disukainya. Gadis yang akan menangis saat menonton film drama. Gadis yang menyukai benda-benda lucu berbulu seperti boneka dan sebagainya.

Tetapi mengapa Hitsugaya, kau bisa langsung terjerat kepada gadis itu?

Gampang. Karena gadis itu mencintaimu bukan karena kesempurnaanmu. Dan karena kau mencintainya apa adanya.

Bukankah hal itu sudah jelas?

Kau mencintainya, seperti dia mencintaimu.

* * *

"Selamat datang Hitsugaya-kun!"

Sebuah sapaan bernada riang menyambutmu ketika seseorang membukakan pintu rumah kekasihmu. Kini, dihadapanmu, berdirilah sosok Hinamori Momo. Gadis manis yang sederhana dan cengeng.

Kau tersenyum kecil dan membalas sapaan kekasihmu dan kau langsung masuk begitu gadismu mempersilahkanmu.

Rumah yang amat sederhana bila dibandingkan dengan apartment mewahmu. Namun kau menyukai tempat ini. Karena kau suka dengan kehangatan keluarga yang sangat terasa di rumah ini.

Hinamori mengambilkan sebuah sandal rumah dan memintamu untuk memakainya. Dan kau melakukannya dengan patuh.

"_Okaasan_ sudah menunggu kita. Sebaiknya kita cepat ke ruang makan." Kata Hinamori kepadamu. Kau menganggukkan kepalamu dan mengikuti langkahnya.

"_Konbanwa_, Hitsugaya-san."

Seseorang menyapamu ketika kau memasuki ruang makan. Kau menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalamu, menyembunyikan kegugupanmu.

"Ah, _konbanwa_, Hinamori-san." Balasmu kepada wanita paruh baya berambut hitam dengan bentuk wajah tirus yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari kekasihmu itu.

"Silahkan duduk." Kata wanita itu.

Kau mengangguk dan menarik kursi kayu terdekat. Dan kekasihmu memilih untuk duduk di hadapanmu. Ah iya, kau menyadari rupanya keabsenan ayah kekasihmu.

"Mana ayahmu?" tanyamu dengan suara pelan. Kekasihmu menaikan alisnya.

"Otousan? Otousan sudah lebih dulu pindah ke Seoul sejak minggu lalu. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanyamu bingung.

Bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa? Ingatanmu selalu baik selama ini. Ada apa denganmu, Hitsugaya Toushirou?

"Gomen ne. Aku lupa." Katamu singkat.

Saat kau akan kembali membuka mulutmu untuk menanyakan kapan keberangkatan kekasihmu, ibu kekasihmu datang sambil membawa sepiring penuh sayur dan daging.

"Mala mini kita makan _shabu-shabu_ saja ya. Untuk merayakan kepindahan kita." Ujar wanita itu setelah meletakkan piring-piring itu dihadapanmu, kekasihmu, dan di depan mejanya.

Dalam hati kau bersyukur bisa ikut makan malam bersama kekasihmu. Jujur saja, kau benci memasak. Dan jika saja kekasihmu tidak mengajakmu makan, pasti perutmu lagi-lagi akan kembali terisi dengan ramen instan. Benarkan, Hitsugaya Toushirou?

* * *

Makan malam yang menyenangkan. Ibu kekasihmu menjamu dirimu dengan amat baik, karena wanita paruh baya itu sudah menganggapmu seperti anak lelakinya sendiri.

Kau terdiam di ruang keluarga, memperhatikan televisi yang menayangkan acara olahraga walaupun kau tidak memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Kekasihmu duduk manis di sebelahmu. Jemari kalian saling terkait.

"Mau keluar?" tanyamu. Gadis itu mengangguk dan bangkit sebentar untuk mengambil mantel berpergiannya.

"Okaasan." Panggil kekasihmu pada sang ibu. Kau mengikutinya dari belakang dan memilih untuk bersandar pada ambang pintu.

Wanita berambut hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring yang sedang dibilasnya.

"Ada apa, Momo-chan?" Tanya wanita itu dengan lembut. Kau melihat senyuman manis terukir di wajah kekasihmu.

"Bolehkan aku dan Hitsugaya-kun keluar sebentar? Kami mau ke taman yang ada di ujung jalan." Pinta kekasihmu—Hinamori Momo dengan suara penuh harap. Dan kau melihat bahwa wanita itu tertawa.

"Tentu saja boleh… Asalkan kau tidak sampai larut malam aku tidak akan melarangmu." Jawab wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum. Begitupula kau dan kekasihmu.

Kau langsung membungkukkan badanmu. Tanda bahwa kau berterima kasih sekaligus menghormati wanita itu. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_. Aku akan menjaga Hinamori dengan baik." Katamu.

* * *

Kau diam. Begitupula Hinamori. Angin dingin menerpa wajahmu dan kau segera merapatkan mantel berpergian hitammu dan shawl abu-abu favoritmu yang sepertinya sedang berusaha keras menghangatkan dirimu. Kau memutar permata turkoismu dan mendapati bahwa kekasihmu sedikit menggigil.

Kau menghela napasmu dan melepaskan sedikit ikatan shawl abu-abumu lalu melilitkan bagian itu ke leher kekasihmu. Membuat kalian berada dalam satu ikatan hangat.

"Hitsugaya-kun—"

"Sekarang sudah hangat kan?" potongmu. Kau melihat semburat merah di pipi kekasihmu dan gadis itu menunduk.

Dan keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti kalian.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

Kau menoleh dan melihat ke arah kekasihmu dan kau terkejut. Dia terisak.

Untunglah Hitsugaya, kau sudah biasa melihat kekasihmu terlihat serapuh ini sehingga kau tidak sepanik dulu. Kau kembali menghela napasmu dan merogoh kantong jeans biru tuamu, mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan berwarna putih dengan renda pink lembut pada pinggirnya dan bordiran beruang warna putih pada salah satu sisi. Kau menatap sapu tangan itu sekilas dan tersenyum kecil lalu menyerahkan sapu tangan itu kepada kekasihmu.

"Kau sudah janji untuk tidak menangis lagi dihadapanku kan?" katamu. Hinamori menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapmu dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

"Gomen ne, Hitsugaya-kun…" bisiknya sambil menerima sapu tangan pemberianmu dan menghapus air matanya lalu menatap sapu tangan itu. Kau melihat bola matanya terbelalak.

"Hitsugaya-kun… ini—"

"Aku ingat saat dulu kau memaksaku untuk menerimanya tepat setahun setelah hari jadi kita. Dulu aku menolaknya karena menurutku benda itu terlalu manis. Kau tahu kan kalau aku benci segalanya yang terlalu berbau cewek." Katamu sambil terkekeh. Kau memutar permata turkoismu sedikit dan kau melihat kekasihmu memberikan selluruh perhatiannya padamu dan mulai melupakan tangisnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menyimpannya?" Tanya Hinamori padamu. Kau menolehkan kepalamu dan menggerakkan otot-otot wajahmu untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Karena kau yang membuatnya," jawabmu tenang. Wajah Hinamori-mu memerah dan kau menghela napasmu sejenak, "dan karena kau yang memberikannya padaku." Tambahmu. Oh Hitsugaya, entah mengapa kau begitu suka saat melihat semburat merah di wajah manis kekasihmu yang membuatnya tampak begitu indah bagimu.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

Kau bertanya padanya, Hitsugaya. Dan dia memberikanmu pandangan bertanya—memintamu untuk melanjutkan perkataanmu.

"Janji apa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit serak.

Kau terdiam sesaat lalu memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang sedaritadi tersimpan aman di dalam saku _blazer _hitammu.

"Ini adalah bukti janji kita," katamu sambil menyerahkan kotak berlapis kertas warna _peach_ itu ke hadapan kekasihmu. Hinamori Momo menerimanya dengan ragu dan memilih untuk membukanya. Permata cokelat itu terbelalak dan air mata mulai menggenangi lagi kelopak mata itu.

"Hitsugaya-kun, ini—"

"Bukti janji kita." Potongmu sebelum gadismu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kau mengambil sebuah kalung berbentuk bulan sabit dan memasangnya di lehermu sendiri dan mengambil satu lagi dan memakaikan kalung berbentuk bintang itu di leher kekasihmu.

"Berjanjilah kita akan saling setia satu sama lain. Seperti bulan dan bintang." Ujarmu pelan. Hitsugaya, kau pasti sangat malu setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi tidak kali ini. Kau memang harus melakukan hal itu. Kau tidak ingin kekasihmu meninggalkan Tokyo dan dirimu dengan perasaan sedih, bukan?

Sial, Hinamori kembali menangis. Kau menepuk pundak Hinamori pelan dan tersenyum, "_daijoubu yo_. Aku akan tetap menunggu disini sampai kau kembali lagi ke Tokyo." Ujarmu. Hinamori menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku berjanji." Jawab Hinamori pelan.

Perasaan lega menyelimuti dirimu saat mendengar jawaban kekasihmu. Tanpa ragu lagi, kau segera menyapukan bibirmu ke bibir kekasihmu yang sedikit bergetar ketika kau memberikan ciuman pertamamu kepadanya. Dan apakah kau tahu, Hitsugaya, bahwa kau juga telah mengambil ciuman pertama kekasihmu?

"_Aishiteru_, Hinamori Momo."

Kau—Hitsugaya Toushirou, akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga. Sebuah kata yang sebenarnya sudah lama berada di ujung bibirmu. Hanya menantikan kapan saatnya kata itu akan keluar.

Sebuah kata yang semakin menegaskan bahwa kau mencintainya.

"Aishiteru, Hitsugaya-kun…"

.-.-FIN-.-.

Oh yeah! Beneran jadi rupanya fanfic ini. Hahaha.. :P Bagaimana? Apakah saya berhasil membuat fanfict dengan Second POV???

Special thanks to:

**Seo Young-pyon**, eh pyon ternyata foto sama orang yang asli emang jauh beda! Hehehehe. Ah iya, kalo ketemu lagi, ntar nonton Premium Live lagi ya? Ntar kita fangirling rame-rame... xDDD

**Haru Haru by Big Bang dan Try To Copy Me by 2NE1, **2 lagu yang selalu setia menemani saya sepanjang pembuatan fanfic ini.

**Dan kamu, ** yang mau membaca fanfic ini.

**.**

**.**

Wanna Review?

.

.

with many precious love for my pyon and Kim Youngwoon

.

.

Cheung Yeena


End file.
